


You love me and you wanna have my babies

by emzywho



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emzywho/pseuds/emzywho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Connor are you okay?" Bonnie asked </p><p>Before he could reply blackness over took his vision and a pair of hands grabbed him as he tumbled to the floor. He felt his head collide with the floor as frantic voices filled the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You love me and you wanna have my babies

**Author's Note:**

> Angst, fluff, slight crack and ignoring the rules of biology (mpreg).
> 
> A/N: I couldn't resist writing this. Also this is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy x

Connor groaned as he woke up his stomach was killing him. This was the third day in row now it was always the same he'd wake up with a stomach ache then spend the day feeling dizzy, nauseous and just completely drained of energy. Not that he had let it slow him down he'd still been staying up till 2am working on cases and having sex with Oliver at any given opportunity. 

Speaking of which a smirk spread across his face as he turned to face the older man who was sleeping soundly behind him. Memories of the previous evening flashing through his mind, both of them exhausted but eager as they tumbled into bed moving together lazily. Sighing he glanced at the clock, realising he only had an hour to get to class, he pulled himself out of bed carefully trying not to wake Oliver.   
____________________________________________________

After showering and getting dressed his stomach was feeling a bit better, actually he was starving. He pulled open Oliver's fridge hoping to find something he could quickly shove down his throat before class, but as soon as the smell of last nights leftovers hit him his stomach lurched. 

 

He bolted to the bathroom one hand clamped over his mouth barely dropping to his knees before he was emptying his stomach into the toilet. The heaving stopped after a few moments his eyes watering as he gasped for air, but he only had a couple of seconds rest before he had to fling his head back into the toilet. He groaned resting his head on the edge of the cool porcelain. Fuck he didn't know what was wrong with him but it felt like he'd just been turned inside out. Once he was sure he was finished he stood shakily to his feet and brushed his teeth trying to get rid of the sour taste in his mouth. He panicked quickly straightening himself out as he heard Oliver get up

"Connor?" 

"In the bathroom"

"I'm making coffee do you want some to go?" 

"Yeah that'd be great". He relaxed as he heard Oliver move towards the kitchen the last thing he needed was Oliver fussing over him, he already moaned about him not getting enough sleep. If he found out Connor was sick he'd probably try to tuck him up in bed and feed him soup. 

____________________________________________________

Connor grabbed his water bottle downing half of it in one go, despite the fact that it was a cool autumn day he still felt flushed and feverish. And he wasn't exactly comfortable folded up in an arm chair in the corner with a laptop balanced on his knees, Trying to find anything that may discredit the witness who had testified against their client. Mr Masey had been accused of killing his children's babysitter, most of the evidence against him was circumstantial but the witness statement from the baby sitters neighbour was killing their case. She claimed she saw Mr Masey leaving the babysitters house whilst walking her dog however Annalise believed she was lying.

Finally after 3 hours searching through Jennifer Kings Facebook a caption under a horrendous pet selfie gave him the proof they needed.

"Got it" he announced standing up too quickly causing him to wobble slightly on his feet

"Dude you okay" Asher asked eyeing him warily.

"I'm fine" he snapped grabbing his laptop and turning away from the rest of the groups worried gazes as he strutted up to Annalise's office knocking firmly on the door.

"Enter" Connor pushed open the door to find professor Keating seated behind her desk whilst Frank and Bonnie stood at opposite ends of the room it was clear he interrupted some form of disagreement among the three.

"Mr Walsh I take you have something for me" Connor hesitated he suddenly felt dizzy again, he quickly shook himself out of it.

"Yes I was looking through Miss Kings face book page when I found this" he placed the laptop in front of Annalise.

"Miss king said she was out walking her dog when she saw Mr Masey leave the the house. But as the photo and caption show her dog stayed over night at the vets on the evening when Miss king claims to have seen our client leaving the house". Connor explained with a smug smile.

"Well done Mr Walsh please inform the others they can go home and rest and I'll see you in court tomorrow. 

Connor nodded turning to leave but paused as another wave of dizziness over took him he reached out to grab something to steady himself but found nothing Frank moved forward holding out his hands to assist him.

"Connor are you okay?" Bonnie asked 

Before he could reply blackness over took his vision and a pair of hands grabbed him as he tumbled to the floor. He felt his head collide with the floor as frantic voices filled the room.

When he came around he was being helped into Michaela's car by Frank and Wes 

"Wha....what's going on?" His head was throbbing and his vision was blurry

"I'm driving you to the hospital" Michaela replied from the front seat.

"No I'm fine I don't need to go to the hospital" 

"You passed out and smacked your head on the floor you could have a concussion" Wes insisted. 

"I'm fin-" 

"Connor I'm driving you to the hospital no arguments!" he sighed settling down and buckling his seatbelt. 

_________________________________________________________________

 

Connor sat on the edge of the examination table stunned his mind racing trying to process what was happening, the doctors words replaying in his head over and over again. He was so screwed, this wasn't something he could talk his way out of this was life changing. His eyes welled up as he tried to catch his breath, he jumped as the door opened and the doctor who had examined him walked in.

"Mr Walsh are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine can I go now?" He quickly swiped at his eyes already standing up and slipping on his coat.

"Yes of course I'll set you up an appointment with your regular doctor in a couple weeks and these are for you" Connor took the papers and photo and quickly shoved them inside his coat pocket.

"Thanks"

"Your friend and boyfriend are in the waiting room"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes your friend contacted him while I was examining you". Connor nodded quickly making his way out of the door and down the corridor to the waiting room. He paused just before he rounded the corner putting on his best poker face before he stepped into the room.

Michaela was sat on a plastic chair eyes glued to her phone while Oliver stood pretending to look at a rack of flyers. As soon as he spotted Connor in the doorway he jumped up and rushed over to him.

"Connor are you okay? I was so worried" He grabbed hold of the younger mans shoulders

"I'm fine Oliver" he lied.

"Michaela said you fainted and hit your head"

"Yeah well I'm good just err... low blood sugar Doc said just rest up and I'll be fine" more lies. Oliver didn't seem too convinced his hand slid up to the bruise on Connors forehead. He felt his eyes well up at the tender expression on Oliver's face and quickly pushed his hand away. Michaela cleared her throat making them both jump slightly

"I've gotta go meet Aiden heres your bag Connor feel better soon, It was nice to meet you Oliver" she left swiftly clearly eager to get away.

"Are you sure your okay" Oliver asked rubbing his thumb across the back of Connor's hand.

"I'm fine really, can we just go back to your place and crash I'm really tired" he pleaded hoping Oliver would drop it

"Yeah sure come on lets go home".

__________________________________________________________________

 

Connor sighed starring at his reflection in the mirror he looked tired his face was pale and dark shadows hung under his eyes. He swept his hair to the side covering up the ugly bruise on his forehead. He reached down to button up his shirt but paused his hand resting low on his stomach. He clenched his eyes shut and let out a shuddering breath, he hadn't even been able to look at the picture he refused. As if not seeing it would suddenly make the whole thing go away. But it wasn't going away unless he..... but this wasn't just about him it was about Oliver as well he had messed up his life too. 

 

He willed himself to just get through today, to go to the hearing to do his job the ba- the problem could wait till later right now he needed to focus on being a law student. He quickly buttoned his shirt as he walked into the living room

"Are you sure you should go in today?" Oliver asked, he was working from home today sat on the couch in nothing but sweat pants in front of his laptop. Connor hummed slipping on his suit jacket

"I'm just going to go to court then I'll come back okay?"

"Okay". 

Connor was slipping on his shoes when he felt Oliver's arms wrap around him and a soft kiss pressed to his neck, he twisted round smirking 

"As much as I would love to drag you back to bed right now I'm gonna be late".

"I'm just saying goodbye" Oliver pouted kissing him on the cheek before pulling away. Connor jumped as his hands brushed against his stomach

"Connor?" Oliver asked looking concerned

"I gotta go or I'm gonna be late" he rambled before grabbing his bag and rushing out of the door.

__________________________________________________________

Oliver stood staring at the door his boyfriend had just exited. Connor had been acting weird since he'd picked him up from the hospital yesterday. At first he'd written off as the younger man just not feeling well but as the evening progressed Oliver noticed something was off. 

Connor was quiet not that he was usually loud but he did talk alot but since the hospital he'd barely spoken a sentence only answering questions with one or two words when asked. Other than that he'd just sat on the couch silently starring at the TV and ate and drank whatever Oliver put in front of him. The way he behaved when they went to bed was even weirder. Connor usually slept in nothing but boxers but last night he wrapped himself up in a pair of Oliver's pyjama bottoms and a t shirt. Thinking the younger man was cold he pulled an extra blanket from the closet but Connor just left it at the end of bed and settled down on his side. When Oliver slipped into bed after going to the bathroom he expected Connor to follow his usually routine (minus the sex) and slide over and cuddle up to Oliver before resting his head against his back and going to sleep. But he never moved he just stayed on his side of the bed curled up on his side, needless to say Oliver had not slept well last night.

He sighed rubbing a hand over his eyes before going back to his laptop and reassuring himself that once Connor was feeling better he would be back to his old self hopefully. 

_______________________________________________________________

Oliver groaned cracking his neck after two hours of code writing it was definitely time for a break. He stood up grabbing his coffee mug intent on refilling it when he spotted something slung over the arm of the couch. Connors coat, he must have forgotten it this morning when he left in a hurry. He picked it up to hang it on the the coat rack but as he did some pieces of papers and what looked like a photograph fell out of the inside pocket. 

Curiosity got the better of him as he let the coat drop back onto the couch before picking up the items his eyes paused on the photo- correction sonogram. Feeling completely confused he read through the top sheet of paper, then he read through it a second time. Then again and again till the words sunk in and his coffee cup fell to floor and smashed.

________________________________________________________________

Connor took a deep breath before he pushed open the door of Oliver's apartment

"Hey I'm back and brought your favourite sandwich from that little deli that you......".

He trailed off as he took in the scene before him. Oliver was sat on the couch his expression distraught as he stared at the coffee table in front of him littered in sheets of paper and pamphlets. He was about to open his mouth and asked what was wrong when something caught his eye a glass of whiskey in amongst the papers, Oliver never drank whiskey straight. 

Connor moved forward concerned but stopped dead in his tracks as he recognised one of the titles on the table. "Caring for your baby and you" it was one of the pamphlets he had received from the doctor. He suddenly became aware of the photo Oliver was holding, his scan photo. The bag of food slipped from his finger tips as the realisation dawned on him.

"Oliver..." he started

"Where you even going to tell me?" Oliver questioned eyes still fixed on the photo.

"I- I just didn't know how... I didn't think-"

"You didn't think what? That I needed to know? This isn't the sort of thing you keep to yourself Connor". He stood up and moved to stand in front of him waiting for Connor to say something

"I knew it I knew something was wrong yesterday. You said you where fine you said it was low blood sugar, you lied to me again!". Connor winced as images of Pax invaded his brain. His breath hitched as wrapped his arms around himself trying to find the words to explain why he hadn't told him.

"Please tell me you weren't going to get rid of it without telling me! please tell me you weren't going to be that cruel and sel-"

A sob tore from Connor's throat before he could stop it. He couldn't help it the tears he had been holding back started streaming down his face. It was too much he couldn't handle it the way Oliver was looking at him, he actually thought Connor would do that.

His breathing was more like hyperventilating now, he was shaking trying to gain control of himself.

"Connor? Connor breath!" He panicked wrapping his arms around the younger man "It's okay I'm sorry. It's all going to be fine I promise". Connor clutched at Oliver's back trying to anchor himself.

"I'm sorry" he gasped out between shaky breaths

"Come on" he shushed pulling Connor to the bedroom and guiding him to sit on bed. He rested his head on Oliver's shoulder and tried to calm down. After a few minutes Oliver broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought about how this is affecting you I just.... I saw the papers and I didn't know what to think".

"I wanted to tell you" Connor murmured into Oliver's shirt "But I couldn't even bring myself to look at the picture". The older man stayed silent waiting for Connor to continue

"I can't have a baby Oliver I haven't even finished school yet, I'd be a terrible dad anyway".

"Who says?" Connor chuckled humourlessly

"Come on I'm not exactly the nurturing type".

"Connor ive seen you with your niece and nephew you love those kids”. 

Connor stayed silent for a while pondering Oliver's words he did love them but that didn't mean he could do this.

“Do you want to have an abortion?” Oliver asked in a quiet voice breaking the silence

“I don't know” he really didn’t know what to do. He felt Oliver tense slightly beside him

“It's your body, your choice and I will support you no matter what”. Connor sighed relieved

“I just need a few days to process everything he murmured, Oliver nodded and held him tighter.

 

3 days later.......

Oliver was sat at his desk trying to figure out why the company’s website kept crashing when his phone dinged signalling a text.

Connor:  
I'm at yours making dinner so don't work too late x

Connor didn't cook very often probably because he could only cook one thing spaghetti bolognese which to be fair was pretty good and usually with home made garlic bread. He sighed rubbing his hand over his face it was hard to think about Connor without thinking about the baby his mind flashed back to the events of this morning. 

Oliver woke to find Connor's side of the bed cold he sat up blinking at his alarm clock 5:35 am

“Connor?” the sound of retching from the bathroom answered his question, he quickly slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. Connor was hunched over the toilet pale and shaking, Oliver wondered if it was because he was throwing up or because he was in nothing but his underwear.

“Get out” he groaned wiping his mouth, Oliver ignored him and crouched down beside the younger man rubbing a hand gently down his back

“Please leave” Connor breathed breathed heavily trying to catch his breath before he could he gagged again sending his head back into the toilet. When he finally finished he collapsed against Oliver with a sob allowing the older man to wrap his arms around him. 

“Oliver...”

“Its okay”.

Oliver shook his head and started packing up his laptop, he wanted to be patient and give Connor the time he needed. But the longer it went on the more he realised how much having this baby meant to him. He had to respect Connors decision and he would stick by him no matter what because he loved him.......he was in love with Connor Walsh. They had never said that to each other well not properly Oliver would joke and Connor would sometimes groan it out when Oliver brought him coffee in the mornings but never seriously. He sighed again he couldn’t tell Connor about his feelings at least not until after this situation was sorted out.

 

The smell of garlic and tomato filled Oliver's senses as he opened the door to his apartment He hesitated slightly taking a deep breath before walking into the kitchen. The sight he was greeted with brought a smile his face the table was laid out with place mats Oliver was pretty sure he didn’t own and a tall candle was alight in the middle. Connor had his back to him stirring something on the hob, he bent over lifting something out of the oven before turning around 

“JESUS!” he exclaimed almost dropping the tray is his hand “You scared the fuck out of me”. 

“Sorry, Smells good in here” he commented, Connor smiled nervously piling the warm garlic bread onto a plate in the centre of the table.

“Its err almost ready did you wanna open the wine?” he asked turning back to the stove

“Sure” he nodded grabbing the bottle he was just about to open it when he realised something.

“Connor you can't drink your....” he trailed off not wanting to mention the baby he didn’t want to upset his boyfriend. The younger an stiffened instantly his whole body freezing up

“Its alcohol free” Connor stated simply not turning away from the oven. Oliver inspected the label and sure enough it said alcohol free.

“Oh okay” he opened the bottle and filled the glasses on the table before sitting down. He hated this he hated the tension between them and he hated the way the younger man seemed so uncomfortable around him. Connor finished dishing up and brought the plates over to the table.

“This looks great” 

“Well I know you've been working hard lately and I wanted to do something nice” Oliver smiled and dug in it really was delicious. 

He watched as Connor tore off a large chunk of garlic bread and shoved into his mouth groaning at the taste.

“Hungry?” Oliver questioned with a smirk Connor nodded quickly swallowing his mouthful 

“Its weird when I'm not puking my guts up I'm starving I'm gonna be the size of a house by the time I reach nine months”. 

Oliver choked on his mouthful he coughed and spluttered downing some of his wine before facing Oliver with wide eyes. 

Did he just say....

Connor starred at him nervously as he waited for Oliver's reaction. 

“Don't worry even if you get fat I'll still love you” this time it was Connors turn to look shocked his mouth opened then closed smiling softly. 

“You and your fat ass” he teased

“I love you too you jerk” Oliver chuckled dodging the piece of garlic bread Connor chucked at his head. The younger man continued eating a ridiculous smile on his face. Oliver couldn't help but stare at him his boyfriend the father of his baby, he didn't think he'd ever been this happy.

“Connor I..” he trailed off tears welling in his eyes

“Oh please don't start with all that mushy we've got 7 more months of this. Just wait till the little monsters screaming and 4 am and we're to exhausted to have sex then you'll be crying.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed I may or may not have some one shots set to follow :-)


End file.
